ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Command (Zoltan Clean-Up Forces)
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #AI Controlled Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a QUESTS_AI type beacon under the title AI_QUEST_CLEANUP_START. ---- This must be the headquarters of the Zoltan cleanup forces. Your cruiser is hailed by "Harmony Command" upon arrival, "Federation Vessel. Your assistance is required for our operation in this sector. Will you honor our old treaties?" #Offer to render assistance. #*''"Your response is most satisfactory. We ask for assistance in a joint fleet task that aims to return this sector to peace by force... A course of action that Harmony Command does not take lightly. We shall attack the local overlord AI in a few jump cycles. Our vessels will take various routes to conceal our objective."'' #*# Continue #*#*''"Transmitting coordinates. We advise you travel through nanite-occopied quadrants only as little as possible. The target is a well defended overlord AI. May peace return to this sector soon."'' #*#**A quest marker is added to your map # Don't respond. #*Nothing happens. AI Overlord Hive When you arrive at the presumed overlord AI's hive, the battle is already raging. Several Zoltan vessels have been cut to pieces by hidden AI artillery batteries. Harmony Command hails: "You are late, Captain. So much violence... Please support our final push. Take out this defender will you?" *Continue... (and activate any combat augments) **Your ship takes 4''' hull damage ***Fight a AI Defender with all of your systems reduced by one bar''' and the Rebel Fleet is delayed by one jump. ****(After destroying enemy ship) The defense ship is eliminated. Harmony Command pushes forward, "Splendid Captain, we proceed deeper into the cloud. Please meet our forces at the regroup node." Half a dozen Zoltan ships race into the center of the nanite cloud. You wonder what exactly they will battle there. *****'Receive a '''Medium amount of Scrap and Resources and a final quest marker is added to your map. ****(After killing enemy crew) ''The AI substrates have been eliminated. Harmony Command pushes forward, "Splendid Captain, we proceed deeper into the cloud. Please meet our forces at the regroup node." Half a dozen Zoltan ships race into the center of the nanite cloud. You wonder what exactly they will battle there.'' *****'Receive a '''High amount of Scrap and Resources and a final quest marker is added to your map. Regroup Node Harmony Command has set up another camp at this beacon. "Your assistance contributed to our victory. One overlord AI, commanding more than two hundred avatars, was destroyed. Several jump ranges of nano-infested space haven been purified with anti-matter devices." #Continue... #*''"We will give you access to some of the advanced effector tech we recovered from the site and repair your ship. This sector will be a little safer now, but we have been ordered back to the home worlds. We have yet to see what this Rebellion will bring to our borders... I still hope this sector will be completely pacified one day."'' #**You receive a''' high''' amount of scrap and resources and the Internal Effector Augmentation, and your ship is repaired for''' 10 'hull damage. Trivia This event is called "AI_QUEST_CLEANUP_START" in the mod files. With the fact of the AI Sector being an ''extremely dangerous sector and according to the data files, won't always appear in the sector, this event is technically the rarest event in Captains Edition and will probably not be seen in a normal run. Category:Events Category:AI Controlled Sector Events